


Halfbreeds

by GummyGoatGalaxy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Marrison, demigod harrison, demon/fae max, demon/fae max au, more tags as story continues, nonhuman max, werewolf nikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyGoatGalaxy/pseuds/GummyGoatGalaxy
Summary: i'm no good at summaries, sorryalso this my first official story ever so be nice to me please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au for Camp Camp that I made. it is a marrison story, Max x Harrison. don't like don't read.  
> art that I made for it is here:  
> http://gummy-goat-galaxy.tumblr.com/post/173338413333/this-is-from-my-au-where-max-is-half-demon-half  
> http://gummy-goat-galaxy.tumblr.com/post/175392040123  
> http://gummy-goat-galaxy.tumblr.com/post/176914173083/as-part-of-my-demonfae-max-au-i-present-demigod  
> http://gummy-goat-galaxy.tumblr.com/post/176914209383/also-part-of-my-au-is-werewolf-nikki-i-mean  
> http://gummy-goat-galaxy.tumblr.com/post/176967111793/have-some-au-marrison-yes-harrison-is-still-a  
> you don't have to look at it but it will give you a clear idea of things

Max snuck towards the dock, being careful not to make too much sound as to alert David. Like every night he was routinely checking the campground to make sure everything was in order.

As Max finally made it to the lake, he abruptly stopped.

“Aw fuck.”

The kid at his spot spun around immediately, looking startled.

Max sneered, getting closer, “The fuck are you doing here?”

The kid seemed to calm down a bit, realizing that he wasn’t David. Though he tensed again upon remembering that this was Max, the kid from the beginning of camp who looked ready to bite his head off.

He stood up and took a cautious step toward Max, “Hey Max, I didn’t know you liked to come out here! I was just sitting out here ‘cuz I couldn’t sleep,” he said awkwardly.

“Well could you leave?” Max snarled.

The kid blanked, Max sighed, “Look, Harrison, was it? Whatever, I’m too tired for this shit so I’m gonna just go,” he turned to leave.

“W-wait!”

Max paused, turning around, “What?” he asked.

Harrison looked embarrassed, “I-I don’t wanna be alone. I had a really bad nightmare…” he mumbled.

Max deadpanned, “And you think I give a fuck?”

Harrison startled, looking up, “No,” he admitted, “but I would still appreciate the company…”

Max sighed again, “Fine,” he said, Harrison looked surprised, “I’ll stick around, but don’t,” he gave Harrison a look, “bug me.”

Harrison smiled, sitting back down at the edge of the dock, leaving some room for Max as he made his way over.  
\------------------  
Several hours later, the sun was starting to rise. Max got up, pushing off a lightly snoozing Harrison, who startled awake at the movement. 

As Max started to walk away, Harrison got up quickly and lightly touched Max’s shoulder to halt him. Max stopped and violently jerked away, glaring at Harrison, “Don’t touch me!” he growled, Harrison stopped, looking startled. Max sighed, “What do you want now?”

Harrison paused, then coughed awkwardly, “I uh, just wanted to ask you, um, i-if you wanted to do this again? Like, next Sunday, maybe?” He stumbled out, looking down at the ground uncomfortably.

Max glared, “No.” he stated, then turned to leave again.

“Wait!” Max stopped and turned around, ready to cuss Harrison out, but stopped when he saw the weird expression on Harrison’s face. “Please? I really enjoyed just chilling with you and it made me feel… Calmer, almost. S-so, please?” Harrison practically begged, looking at max pleadingly.

Max stared at him for a moment, thinking about how he actually had a nice time with Harrison, even if it was just sitting in silence together, staring at the reflection of the stars on the lake. He groaned, then sighed out a, “Fine… But this stays as a weekend night thing only! Don’t go bothering me during the day or try to hang out with me any other night, I still need my sleep, alright?” He said pointedly, glaring at Harrison.

Harrison grinned and nodded, walking towards Max, who held his hand out.

“Deal?”

Harrison took his hand, both of them feeling a strange tingling warmth, and shook it.

“Deal.”  
\-----------  
For the next few weekends, the two of them would hang out at the dock. Sometimes they would talk and Harrison even got Max to laugh once.

The weekend hangouts continued even after Nikki and Neil arrived, them finding out after two weeks. Both were told to keep quiet about it, by Max, and, while it wasn’t really a worry for Neil, Nikki surprisingly didn’t tell anyone.

On the eighth weekend, on a Sunday night, Max went to the dock like he always did, but as he sat down next to Harrison, he noticed his companion was strangely nervous looking.

Confused, Max questioned his friend, “Hey Harrison, why do you look like you committed a murder? Do I need to help bury a body or something?” He joked, chuckling awkwardly, but the joke was the lost on the nervous person beside him. This made Max uncomfortable, so he questioned again, this time asking him directly, “Hey, fucker, what’s wrong? You’re acting really fucking weird,”

Harrison sighed shakily, then looked at Max with a determined expression. Max leaned back a little, feeling even more uncomfortable.

“Max,” Harrison started softly looking Max directly in the eyes, “I think I have a crush on you…” He admitted, finally looking down.

Max froze, shocked. He sat like that for several minutes, then finally he stuttered out a, “W-what?”

“I have a crush on you.” Harrison repeated.

Max’s brain finally caught up to him, and he glared at Harrison, confused and angry, “Wh-What the fuck? What the fuck? I… I gotta go,” He launched onto his feet, ignored Harrison’s pleas to wait, and ignoring all the confusing feelings and thoughts…

He ran.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been three days since Max ran away last Sunday, and Harrison is heartbroken. It isn’t uncommon for them to not talk to each other outside of the weekend hangouts, but this felt different. Max wouldn’t go anywhere near him.

He wishes he never said anything. That he had just kept his mouth shut, maybe then he wouldn’t be in this situation and could be able to at least say hi to Max.

He sighs and continues to sadly shuffle his cards.  
\--------  
It’s been three days and Max is still confused. He doesn’t understand why he feels so upset. Shouldn’t he feel just fine? He still has Neil and Nikki, so what’s the problem?

‘You like him is the problem…’ his mind tells him constantly, but he refuses to listen.

As he walks, he passes by Harrison’s stage. He paused, staring at it, watching Harrison shuffle his cards. As he readies himself to flee, a sudden thought occurs to him.

‘Would it really be so bad if you liked him back?’

He pauses again, looking back at the stage.

‘But then I’d have to tell him…’ he argues.

‘Does he look like he’d mind?’ his mind argues back.

It’s then he notices how sad Harrison looks. His thought-to-be-non-existent heart lurches at the fact he hurt him. He sighs, mutters, “Fuck it,” to himself and heads towards Harrison.

As soon as he makes it to Harrison he grabs his arm roughly and starts pulling him towards the woods.

“W-whoa!” Harrison exclaims. He immediately recognizes it as Max pulling him and suddenly becomes happy, confused, and sad all at once, “W-what are-”

“Shut up.”  
\--------  
When they made it to a secluded spot in the forest that Max saw fit for the situation, he let go of Harrison’s arm.

“Max, seriously, what’s going o-,” Max cuts Harrison off again by grabbing both sides of Harrison’s face and pulling it down so close their noses were touching. Harrison turns bright red.

“Will you shut up?” Max says, then he suddenly shifts, eyes turning away and face turning red, he mutters, “You’re making this so hard already…”

He shifts a bit, hands loosening up on their grip a little. His face scrunches up in an angrier expression, Harrison watches curiously.

Max suddenly takes a deep breath, “I, fuck, I-I… Goddammit,” he starts grumpily, “I fucking, y-you, um, I-Fuck! Look, y-you’re, um, not that bad, I guess, a-and I, well, you’re really sweet sometimes and f-funny, and, fuck. A-and you might not have b-boobs but,” Harrison quirks a brow at that, “I-I… FUCKING GODDAMMIT, I FUCKING LIKE YOU OK?!” he screams, frustrated at his inability to say what he wants to.

Harrison beams, and without a second thought, kisses Max on the lips. Max jumps, startled, eyes widening in shock, then shutting immediately after in bliss. He leans deeper into the kiss, but all too soon, Harrison pulls away.

Still beaming, Harrison grabs Max and lifts him up in a hug. Max freezes for a second, surprised, then starts to squirm, protesting at being hugged, though secretly enjoying it.

“I’m so glad you like me back!” Harrison exclaims excitedly, for the moment ignoring Max’s muttered protests.

Max squirms some more, “Let me down you fucking idiot!”

When Harrison finally releases Max, who looks up at him with a suddenly stern look.

“Look,” Max starts, still staring him directly in the eyes, “we don’t have to just hang out on weekend nights anymore, but don’t go being super affectionate or whatever around the camp, ok? At least for now…” He trails off, looking away.

Harrison nods, “Ok, I won’t, but can I ask why?”

Max doesn’t look back, but the blush on his cheeks returns, “Because… Because it’s fucking embarrassing, ok?” He mumbles out, looking back at Harrison.

Harrison nods again and suddenly turns and starts walking back to camp.

“W-what? Where are you going?” Max demands, confused.

Harrison turns to him and smiles, “I’m heading back to camp! I still kinda like the place, remember?”

“Well fucking wait for me, asshat!” Max grumbles out, walking over to Harrison.

Harrison holds out his hand for Max. For a second, Max considered ignoring it and shoving his hands in his pockets, but thought against it and shyly placed his hand in Harrison’s.

Harrison’s smile widened as Max looked away grumpily and the two walked hand in hand to camp.  
\----------  
After two and a half weeks of having been together, Max was dragging Harrison out into the woods again.

After coming to a stop, Harrison turned to Max, giving him a questioning look.

“Max, what’s this all about?”

Max backed away a bit, looking uncharacteristically shy.

“W-well, um, I have something I wanted to show you…”He muttered, looking down at the ground.

“What is it?”

Max suddenly looked up at him, with a determined expression, much like Harrison the night he confessed, and said with all the bravery he could muster…

“I’m not human.”

…

“I’m sorry, what?”

Max falters a bit, losing some of his confidence, “I-I’m not human.”

Harrison feels lost, “And what makes you say that?” He asks.

“I-I, well,” Max sighs shakily, he sighs, “it’d be easier if I just showed you…”

Max backs up then, and starts to take off his hoodie.

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Harrison exclaims, stopping Max.

Max pushes him away, “Showing you!” he says, suddenly frustrated.

Harrison watches as Max takes off his hoodie and shirt in discomfort, beginning to wonder if this was some sort of weird joke or if Max was really just that messed up.

Max pauses and Harrison’s about to say something when suddenly all his thoughts come to a halt.

He watches as a pair of horns grow from Max’s head and two wings follow along on his back. He becomes a little worried when Max winces, but Max just waves his hand in a ‘don’t worry about it’ fashion, and pulls out a tail from his skinny jeans.

When everything stops growing, Harrison takes a moment to get a good look at Max. Along with the obvious new appendages, Max also had some other differences in his appearance. His eyes were slitted, His ears were bigger and pointed, and instead of nails, he had jet black claws.

As Max opened his mouth to speak, Harrison also noticed his sharper teeth, “S-so, uh,” Max stuttered, “What do you think?”

Harrison paused, taking another good look at Max, and without another word, pulled him into a hug, albeit a weird one because of the wings.

Max jolted, surprised by the hug, having fully expected to have been rejected. He cautiously hugged back. The hug lasted a few more minutes before Harrison pulled away.

“I think you look beautiful!” Max turns red at the compliment, “But I have to ask, what are you?”

At that Max’s expression turns dark, “I don’t know,” He says, “My parents never gave enough of a shit about me to let me know.”

Suddenly Harrison is furious, he remembers how afraid his parents are of his powers after the incident, so just the fact that someone he cared about is going through something similar as him makes him pissed.

Harrison pulls Max into another hug, “I’m so sorry, shit parents are the worst!”

Max closes his eyes and leans into it for a moment, then jolts back, pushing away Harrison with a blush rising to his face, “It’s fine! Just…” He looks at Harrison with a curious expression, “What now?”

Harrison shrugs, “I don’t know, I mean, I kinda don’t feel like going back to camp…”

Max nods, a thoughtful look on his face, then proceeds to pick up his hoodie and shirt and starts to walk off, “Follow me,” he says.

Harrison follows as Max leads him deeper into the woods, still staring at the changes. They finally stop at a somewhat large tree with a hole in its trunk. Max proceeds to walk over to it and set his stuff down at the hole.

“C’mere,” he says.

Harrison walks over and Max shoves him into the hole, who yelps, then crawls in himself. The hole was big enough to fit the both of them and have a little space to spare.

“Nice place,” Harrison comments as Max leans into him.

Max does a little nod and says, “Yeah, this is where I go when the lake is too crowded.”

They both sit there for a few minutes, starting to drift off. Finally the two of them fall asleep together.


End file.
